


Theory Exploration

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [17]
Category: Volcano (1997)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mike comes home to Amy studying maps. This cannot bode well.





	Theory Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 63. theory

"What's all this?" Mike asked as he dropped into his recliner, coffee in one hand, paper in the other. He knew what some of the many papers in front of Amy were; subway maps and subterranean tunnels in other metropolitan cities. The topography maps were also familiar, but there were even more charts that he didn't recognize.

"Trying," she said, jotting notes down, "to see if there are any other cities that might have a Mount Wilshire waiting to happen. Now that I have a working theory."

Mike groaned, burying himself in his paper. "Don't tell me if there are."


End file.
